<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На долгую память by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749115">На долгую память</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/F, PWP, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Беверли Марш и Грета Кин больше не школьницы. Можно и поговорить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greta Bowie/Beverly Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На долгую память</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они начали целоваться, когда Грета оставила безуспешные попытки проблеваться в туалете «Сокола», а Беверли, убрав пальцы из её жёстких от лака волос, вдруг потянулась к покрасневшему потному и совершенно измученному лицу. Грета моргнула — ресницы щекотно мазнули щёку Беверли, наверняка запачкав кожу. Ещё бы — столько слоёв косметики. Губы, пухлые и горячие, пропитанные дешёвыми коктейлями и липким блеском, дрогнули под языком Беверли. </p>
<p>Они даже не закрыли двери. Кто-то входил и выходил из туалета. Лилась вода. Пахло приторно-сладким жидким мылом. В соседней кабинке, тихо-тихо, словно извиняясь за причинённые им неудобства, трахались двое парней. Кабинку трясло. Беверли с силой втолкнула Грету в стену и взобралась на неё сверху. Грета одобрительно промычала что-то ей в рот, куснула за нижнюю губу и хлопнула обеими ладонями по бёдрам Беверли. Узкий подол чёрного платья задрался почти до живота. Чёрные чулки. </p>
<p>Чёрные туфли Беверли раздражённо стряхнула со ступней. Шпильки царапали пол. </p>
<p>Они с Гретой Кин выглядели, как те самые дамочки, которых всегда презирал её, Беверли, папуля. Старые приятельницы хмуро, в полном молчании, распили за дальним столиком первую бутылку вина. Разговорились под вторую. Обнимались под жуткую смесь коктейлей. И пошли пописать и избавиться от излишков бухла вдвоём. Бабы из тех, что в стрессовой ситуации глушат алкоголь и идут перепихнуться в туалет. Только вот дать здесь некому — не возьмут. </p>
<p>Пальцы Греты шарили по её спине, отыскали «молнию».</p>
<p>— Какого, — они не могли прекратить сталкиваться губами, чаще промазывая и попадая на подбородок и щёки. Беверли со смешком прихватила зубами кончик носа Греты. Холодный. — Какого хрена лысого ты так вырядилась, а? Блядь, у меня даже рука не... — Грета схватила её за идеально-круглый пучок на затылке, вторую ладонь  протолкнула между их бёдрами. Беверли приподнялась и опустилась на её руку, уже влажная, плавно и тягуче потираясь о тонкое запястье. Браслеты Греты звякали в такт. Звенело в ушах.</p>
<p>— У меня праздник, — ответила Беверли запоздало. Грета недоумённо нахмурилась, не сразу вспомнив, о чём она, собственно, спрашивала. И улыбнулась безмятежно — какая ей, по сути, разница. Всё ещё та же Грета Кин, что изводила Беверли в школе — глупая и циничная дешёвка. А Беверли — другая. Всё. Всё. Всё.— Трахнешь шлюху Марш, Грета? Испачкаешь свои чистенькие ручки? Свой поганый, брехливый язык?</p>
<p>— Это как всему Дерри отлизать?</p>
<p>— Как — тебе.</p>
<p>Чёрные трусики Беверли сдвинулись гораздо проще, чем плотная ткань её платья. Платья, лучшего из всех, что она сшила на сегодняшний — самый главный в жизни день. </p>
<p>Грета дразнила, гладила, мяла набухшие складки под кружевами, насколько позволяла их поза. И Беверли, забывшись, сама искала её пальцы. Кончики совсем немного скользнули внутрь, Беверли облегчённо простонала и тут же вскрикнула — следующим движением Грета проникла в мокрый жар полностью. Резко и больно. Два пальца, указательный и средний — для Марш, всё как в школе, озвучить, куда идти Маршлюхе, и направление продемонстрировать — замерли внутри. Согнулись и разошлись в стороны. Беверли захрипев, упала вперёд, на Грету, упёрлась руками в стену. </p>
<p>— Пригласишь меня в гости, потаскушка? — Грета пьяно и возбуждённо хихикнула, лизнула шею Беверли, широко и холодно и сдавила губами её мочку уха. </p>
<p>Беверли на секунду застыла, пронзённая страхом. Привести в дом, привести к папе какую-то девчонку? </p>
<p>А потом она вспомнила, почему спустя десять лет снова в сраном Дерри. </p>
<p>Папа умер. Они с Гретой встретились на похоронах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>